Marvel: Civil War Reimagined
by FosterStinson
Summary: The classic Marvel story "Civil War" gets reimagined with more characters, a refreshed story, and a very different outcome...


"State your full name for the record."

"Peter Benjamin Parker."

"Anthony Edward Stark."

"Jessica Miriam Drew."

"I'd say it if I knew it. Call me Logan."

"Luke Douglas Cage."

"Steven Grant Rogers."

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova."

"Matthew Michael Murdock."

"Start from the beginning. How did Fury contact you?"

"He's Nick Fury, it seems like the guy always knows where I am."

"Well I have a giant building with my name on it, I'm not too hard to find."

The answers varied with each hero. At that moment they were all regretting going along with Nick Fury's ridiculous plan to prevent war with Latveria. He got this crazy idea in his head that he could rally a small group of heroes, march into Latveria, and arrest Victor von Doom. At least, that's what he told them.

"He told us that we were going to Latveria to arrest Doom." Said Spider-Woman. "Well, it seemed like that wasn't exactly what he had in mind."

"We split into two teams, Fury took me, Iron Man, and Widow into Doom's throne room," explained Wolverine, "But once we got there, Fury tried to kill him. Iron Man tried to stop him."

"And this is what sparked Doom's invasion?" asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"Well how mad would you be if one of your enemies broke into your house and shot at you?" mocked Tony Stark.

"This is not a laughing matter. 33 people are dead because of your little 'off the books' mission." Said the stern agent, shutting Tony up.

Fury failed in killing Doom, and the heroes booked it out of Latveria as fast as they possibly could. The next week, Doom launched a full scale invasion force on New York to retaliate, and if the heroes hadn't all been there to fight him a lot more people would have died. Fury was facing life in prison, and the heroes who were involved were all claimed to have been blackmailed by Fury, who was taking all the blame.

"Mister President, I understand that my actions have consequences, but had I been successful Latveria, our #1 Enemy, would have been crippled. Should war have come, we would have easily defeated them. Now they're armed and pissed. In the same situation I'd do it all over again, except right this time." Said a defiant Nick Fury, who was standing in the Oval Office, with several guns trained on him.

President Ellis sighed. He hesitated.

"I request my position as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. be reinstated." Said Fury. The President looked at him with disbelief all over his face.

"Nick you're an international criminal, you're technically a terrorist to the Latverians! You made our country look bad, and-"

"No I didn't. As I recall, you rejected my proposal to invade Latveria, so I did it myself. I was acting independently, and my mission had no ties to the United States of America."

"Look, Nick, I don't want to do this but you leave me with no choice!"

"I understand." Said Nick. In the next second, a high pitched noise began and all the guards dropped their guns and grabbed their heads in pain, as well as the President. Fury, who had ear plugs in, ran past President Ellis and crashed out of the window. He was now a criminal. It wasn't the first time. He'd find a way to turn it around, he was sure of it.

After the interrogations, the heroes all rendezvoused at Avengers Tower with the knowledge that Nick Fury was now an international criminal.

"Well this is just great. We're technically accomplices to this." complained Iron Man.

"We're lucky, Tony. We could've ended up like Fury, but he took the blame for everything." Defended Black Widow.

"It's not right." Said Captain America. "Our actions wrought the deaths of 33 innocent lives. Everyone is so caught up with who's right and who's wrong that no one's even considering the rest of the world anymore!"

Before anyone could respond to his comment, Wasp burst open the meeting room doors and said "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but you're all going to want to see this."

They all followed her back into the main room, where a few other Avengers were waiting. Yellowjacket pressed play and they all watched the news reel play.

"Congress is considering passing a 'Superhuman Registration Act', which would require _all_ masked heroes and vigilantes to register with the government and become bonified law enforcement officers. This seems like it could cause-" Yellowjacket turned it off and everyone faced Cap and Iron Man.

"This is not good." Said Tony.


End file.
